Candy Hearts
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Crumpled candy hearts lead to passion, tension, and a good laugh.  Sirius Black x Remus Lupin.  One shot.  Please read and review.


Written on/around 2009-02-13. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. It was part of a Valentine gift swap.

* * *

><p>"Lupin what do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked in shocked surprised as Lupin closed the door behind him in feather like silence despite the creak. It was not as if their affections were hidden to avoid complication around others but it was apparent that the other was up to something.<p>

Lupin though a bit on the tattered side from his 'job' held an optimistic grin. He crossed the room in seconds and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I know you don't get out much," he said as he withdrew fisted hands. "Cup your hands together."

"Being with you is more than enough compensation," Sirius said with a grin. His curiosity had been peeked by Lupin's actions and thus he did has he had been instructed. Due to his normal disposition, it was not like the other to be very playful.

Lupin chuckled as he dropped the equivalent of one hand full of candy hearts into Sirius cupped hands. From being in his pockets several of the candy hearts had broken or completely crumbled.

"Thank You." Sirius looked down at the candy hearts and smiled. Something so simple meant a lot to him. It was nice to know that he was thought about even when they were miles apart both doing unspeakable things. He glanced at the message on the heart before popping it into his mouth.

Lupin chuckled as he watched Sirus enjoy the candy hearts. It was almost as if they were teenagers again- carefree. He ran his fingers through darkened locks and found himself yearning to close the distance between them; it had been to long.

Sirius titled his head naturally into Lupin's small, frail hand. He let out a soft sigh as he brushed his hands off on his pants before wrapping his arms around Lupin.

It only took moments from there for lips to brush together- for them to part, and for a dance of tongues to begin. Considering the amount of time they had been apart and that they were men with needs they cast all feverishness aside for gentleness. They wanted to make the most of this time they had together.

Lupin grunted as he was pushed against the wall. A moment was just that, a moment. And, he was not expecting them to stay at a slow pace for long. He found his own body reacted out of habit as his hands quickly found his lovers 'weak' spots.

Sirius gasped as he felt aged hands brush against his chest and run across a nipple. It was not much to some, but it was more to them. They had little time together because if it was not one thing it was another.

"Any of those hearts say 'fuck me'?" Lupin let out a wicked little chuckle. He knew that it was not a phrase on the hearts but hoped that Sirius would notice it and go along with it.

Catching the glint in Lupin's eye he growled playfully but possessively. "Yes, I do believe one did say 'fuck me' or at least some equivalent of it." With that he pressed their lips back together. The battle of dominance was on.

* * *

><p>The bed banged against the wall with their sheer force. The noises upstairs were growing more and more intense as their love making escalated.<p>

_"Lupin-" "Sirius-" "More-" "Harder-" "Yes-" "Lupin-" "Sirius-"_

"Seriously, the man's got nothing better to do so why can he not take care of that damn nuisance upstairs," Molly harped as she jabbed the broom at the ceiling in attempts to get the hippogriff to calm down.

"Molly, really must you?" Arthur pleaded with his wife. "The rest of the order will be here any minute…" He rung his hands nervously at his wife's behavior. He did not know since when she had become so agitated with the beast.

"Oh heavens!" Molly exclaimed as she tossed her broom into the corner. She quickly washed her hands and then grabbed her wand. "We'll need a bit of supper on the table!"

Arthur looked up at the ceiling as if he had heard something. "Molly I'm going to go have a look in on that hippogriff." He smiled nervously at his wife. Her enthusiasm still scared him after all these years.

"I wouldn't if I was you," Molly said as she shook her head. She knew what was going on. It embarrassed her and drove her mad. However, she had her reasons for 'coding' her words while trying to get them to quiet down.

Arthur gave his wife a look and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Lupin!" Molly scolded the man as he came into the kitchen as she brandished her wand. Her cheeks were hot with anger and embarrassment. "You're lucky they haven't arrived yet!"<p>

"Molly! Molly!" Lupin repeated her name because it was all he could say. He knew that the woman would not let him have a word in edge wise.

"I can hear you two down the hall." Sirius laughed aloud.

"Exactly my point!" Molly screeched. She took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down as much as possible. She had already had enough and things were already out of control.

"Molly you were young once," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Lupin's waist. He growled playfully into the others ear.

"You have a way with things," Lupin laughed. He was glad that he had been saved from Molly's mouth. He knew it was just her being motherly.

Molly just smiled as she thought back to her early days with Arthur. "Just try and keep it down from now on." She sighed and went back to cooking.


End file.
